kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Kategoria:Seria
Kjo është lista e anime. A *Astro Boy (1963) * Aa! Megami Sama (2005) * Aa! Megami Sama -- Chicchaitte Koto Benri Dane (1998) * Aa! Megami Sama Sorezore no Tsubasa (2006) * La abeja Maya * La Abejita Hutch * Abenobashi - Il quartiere commerciale di magia * Abenobashi Maho Shotengai * Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes * Abenteuer im Maulwurfsland * Abenteuer in den Weiden * Academie des Ninjas * Acchi, Kocchi, Socchi * Ace wo Nerae * Acrobunch * Acrobunch, la leggenda del paese magico * Addio Giuseppina * A.D. Police * Adrien le sauveur du monde * Adventures of Captain Future * Adventures of the Little Koala * Adventures of the Mini Goddesses * The Adventures of Ultraman * Aesop's Fables * Aesop's World * Afro Samurai * Agatha Christie no Meitantei Poirot to Marple * Agedama * ∀ Gundam * Turn A Gundam * Ah Harima-nada * Ahiru no Quack * Ah! My Goddess (1998) * Ah! My Goddess (2005) * Ah! My Goddess (2006) * Ah! My Mini Goddess * Ai no Gakko Cuore Monogatari * Ai no Senshi Rainbowman * Ai no Wakakusa Monogatari * Ai no Wakakusayama Monogatari * Air * Air Gear * Air Master * Ai Shite Night * Aishiteruze Baby * Ai Shoujo Pollyanna Monogatari * Ai Tenchi Densetsu Wedding Peach * Ai to Yuuki no Pig Girl Tonde Buurin * Ai Yori Aoshi * Ai Yori Aoshi ~Enishi~ * Akachan to Boku * Akado Suzunosuke * Akage no Anne * Akagi * Akai Kodan Zillion * Akai Tori no Kokoro * Akakichi no Eleven * Akane-chan * Akazukin Chacha * Akihabara Dennou Gumi * Akira Kurosawa’s Samurai 7 * Akubi Girl * Aku Dai-Sakusen Srungle * Akuma-kun * Alabel l'incroyable magicienne * Al Amira Yakout * Albator 84 * Albegus * Alegre Juventud * Alexander * Alexander Senki * Alfred J. Kwak * Alfred Jodokus Kwak * Alfred Jonatan Kwak * Alice au pays des merveilles * Alice im Wunderland * Alice in Wonderland * Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie * Alice SOS * Alice Tanteikyoku * All'arrembaggio * Alla scoperta di Babbo Natale * Le allegre avventure di Alvaro * L'allegro mondo di Talpilandia * All Purpose Cultural Cat Daughter * Alpen Rose * Alps Monogatari Watashi no Annette * Alps no Shojo Heidi * Amaenaideyo!! (2005) * Amaenaideyo!! Katsu!! (2006) * Amazing 3 * Andersen Monogatari * Andes Shonen Pepero no Boken * Android Ana MAICO 2010 * Angel * Angel Heart * Angelic Layer * Angel, la Niña de las Flores * Angel Links * Angel Tales * Angie, détective en herbe * Angie Girl * El Anillo Magico * Animal 1 * Animal Yokocho * Animated Classics of Japanese Literature * Animation Kikou Marco Polo no Boken * Anime Ai no Awa Awa Hour * Anime Complex * Anime Complex II * Anime Complex Night (2001) * Anime Complex Night (2002) * Anime Ganbare Goemon * Anime Hachijuu Nichikan Sekai Isshu * Anime Himitsu no Hanazono * Animentari Ketsudan * Anime Oyako Gekijou * Anime Sanjushi * Anime Shuukan DX! Mi-Pha-Pu * Anime TV de Hakken! Tamagotchi! * Anime Yasei no Sakebi * Anmitsu Hime * Anna dai capelli rossi * Anne mit den roten Haaren * Anne of Green Gables * Anpanman * Aoi Blink * Aoki Densetsu Shoot! * Aoki Ryusei SPT Layzner * Apache Yakyugun * Ape Escape ~On Air~ * L'Ape Magà * L'Apemaia * Aquarian Age Sign for Evolution * Arabian Nights Sinbad no Boken * Araiguma Rascal * Arbegas * Arc the Lad * Area 88 * Argento Soma * Argentosoma * Aria the Animation * Aria the Natural * Arjuna * Armored Trooper Votoms * Around the World in Eighty Days * Around the World with Willy Fog * Arrivano i superboys * Arrow Emblem Grand Prix no Taka * Asagiri no Miko * Asari-chan * Asatte no Houkou * As aventuras de Nick e Nec * El As del Espacio * Ás do Espaço * Ashita e Attack * Ashita he Freekick * Ashita no Joe (1970) * Ashita no Joe 2 (1980) * Ashita no Nadja * Ashita Tenki ni Nare! * Asobot Senki Goku * Asobou! Hello Kitty * Astro Boy (1963) * Astro Boy (1980) * Astro Boy (2004) * Astro Boy~Tetsuwan Atom (2003) * Astroganger * Astroganga * Astro le petit robot * Atlas UFO Robot Goldrake * Atashi'n chi * Attack No.1 * Attacker You! * Les Attaquantes * Aura Battler Dunbine * Automodelli-Mini 4WD * Avenger * As Aventuras de Cacá * Las Aventuras de Fly * Las aventuras de la Niña Sabrina * As aventuras de Nick e Nec * Le avventure della dolce Katy * Le avventure di Gamba * Le avventure di Huckleberry Finn * Le avventure di Marco Polo * AWOL: Absent WithOut Leave * Ayashi no Ceres * Azuki * Azuki-chan * Azumanga Daioh The Animation * Azumi Mama Mia B * Babel II (1973) * Babel II (2001) * Babel II Beyond Infinity (2001) * Babel II-sei (2001) * Babel 2sei (1973) * Babel Nisei (1973) * Baboo Factory * Baby Felix * Bakegyamon * Bakukyuu Renpatsu! Super B-Daman * Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto * Bakuretsu Hunters * Bakuretsu Tenshi * Bakuhatsu Goro * Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!! (1996) * Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!! MAX (1998) * Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!! WGP (1997) * Bakutama Hit! Crash B-Daman (2006) * Bakuten Shoot Beyblade (2001) * Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 2002 * Bakuten Shoot Beyblade G Revolution (2003) * Bakuto Sengen Daigunder * Balatack * Baldios * La Balena Giuseppina * La Ballena Josefina * Bambino Pinocchio * Banner of the Stars (2000) * Banner of the Stars II (2001) * Bannoh Bunka Neko-musume * Baratack * Barbapapa * Barbapapa Autour du Monde * Barbapapa Sekai wo Mawaru * Bartender * Barom One * El Baron Rojo * Basara * Baseballista * Basilisk Kouga Ninpoucho * Baśnie Braci Grimm (early episodes) * Baśnie Braci Grimm (later episodes) * Battle Athletes Daiundokai * Battle Athletes Victory * Battle B-Daman * Battle Doll Angelic Layer * Battle of the Planets * B-Densetsu! Battle Bedaman (2004) * B-Densetsu! Battle B-Daman Enkon (2005) * B Bidaman Bakugaiden V * Beast Wars Neo * Beast Wars II Chou Seimei Tai Transformers * Beck: Mongolian Chop Shop * Belfy y Lillibit * Belle and Sebastian * Bem * Bem, il mostro umano * Bemubemu Hunter Kotengu Tenmaru * Benvenuta Gigì * Berserk * Bésame Licia * Betterman * Beyblade * Beyblade V-Force * Beyblade GRevolution * Bia - Czarodziejskie Wyzwanie * Bia, la sfida della magia * Biancaneve * The Big O (1999) * The Big O (2003) * Big X * Bikkuriman * Bikkuriman 2000 * Billy Inu Nandemo Shokai * Binbou Shimai Monogatari * Binchotan * Bindume Yousei * Biniky le Dragon Rose * Biriken * Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (1992) * Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon R (1993) * Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon S (1994) * Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Sailor Stars (1996) * Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon SuperS (1995) * Bit the Cupid * Black Blood Brothers * Black Cat * Black Heaven * Black Jack (2004) * Black Jack 21 (2006) * Black Lagoon * Bleach * Blocker Gundan 4: Machine Blaster * Blood+ * Blue Gender * Blue Noah * Blue Noah, la portaerei dello spazio * Blue Seed * Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo * Boes * Boken Gabotenjima * Boken Korobockle * Boken Oh Beet: Beet the Vandel Buster * Boken Oh Beet Excelion: Beet the Vandel Buster * Boken Shonen Shadar * Boku Pataliro! * Bokura ga Ita * Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan * Bomberman Bidaman Bakugaiden * Bomberman Jetters * I bon bon magici di Lilly * BonoBono * Boogiepop Phantom * Borgman * Borgman 2030 * Born Free - Il risveglio dei dinosauri * Bosco Daiboken * Bouba, le petit ourson * Boukenyuuki Plusterworld * Boukyaku no Senritsu: The Melody of Oblivion * Bousou Kagaku Series Wandaba Style * Bouton d'or * Boys Be ... * Boys Over Flowers * BPS: Battle Programmer Shirase * Brain Powerd * Brain Powered * Brigadoon * Brigadoon: Marin to Melan * Bryger * B't X * Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 * Bubu Chacha * Bucket de Gohan * Bucky * Bumpety Boo - Der kleine gelbe Superflitzer * Bun Bun * Burn-up Excess * Burn-Up Scramble * Burst Angel * Busou Renkin * Busy Buses * But pour Rudy * Buzzer Beater C * Caccia al tesoro con Montana * Calendar Man * Calimero (1974) * Calimero (1992) * Call of the Wild * El campeón * Candy * Candy Candy * Cantiamo insieme * Canvas2 ~Niji Iro no Sketch~ * Capeta * Capitaine Flam * El Capitain Futuro * El Capitan Centella * Capitan Futuro * Capitan Gorilla * Capitan Harlock SSX * Capitan Jet * Captain * Captain Future * Captain Harlock and the Queen of a Thousand Years: **Captain Harlock **The Queen of a Thousand Years * Captain Tsubasa (1983) * Captain Tsubasa (2001) * Captain Tsubasa J (1994) * Cardcaptors * Cardcaptor Sakura (1998) * Cardcaptor Sakura (Spring 1999) * Cardcaptor Sakura (Fall 1999) * Cari amici animali * Carletto, il Principe dei Mostri * Caroline * Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran * Case Closed * Casshan * Cathy, la petite fermière * Cat's Eye (1983) * Cat's Eye (1984) * Cats Toninden Teyande * I Cavalieri del Drago * I Cavalieri dello Zodiaco * Cazador * C'era una volta Pollon * Celestial Crest * Ceres: Celestial Legend * Cenerentola * Chance Pop Session * Chance Triangle Session * Chargeman Ken * Charlotte * Charlotte Holmes * Che campioni, Holly e Benji! * Cheeky Angel * Che famiglia è questa family! * Cherry Miel * Che segreto! * Chevalier ~Le Chevalier D'Eon~ * Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque * Chibikko Kaiju Yadamon * Chibi Maruko-chan (1990) * Chibi Maruko-chan (1995) * Chie-chan Funsenki Jarinko Chie * Chicchana Yukitsukai Sugar * Chiisana Ahiru no Aokina Ai no Monogatari Ahiru no Kwak * Chiisana Kyojin Microman * Chiisana Obake Acchi, Kocchi, Socchi * Chiisana Viking Vicke * Chikkun Takkun * Chikyu Bouei Kazoku * Chikyu Boeitai Kigyo Dai Guard * Chikyu Shoujo Arjuna * Chikyu SOS Soreike Kororin * Chimpui * Chingo Muchabei * Chirorin Mura Monogatari * Chobits * Cho Denji Machine Voltes V * Cho Denji Robo Combattler V * Chogattai Majutsu Robot Ginguiser * Cho Jiku Kidan Sazan Cross * Cho Jiku Seiki Orguss * Cho Jiku Yosai Macross * Chojin Sentai Baratack * Cho Kosoku Galvion * Chokotto Sister * Choppy and the Princess * Choppy und die Prinzessen * Choriki Robo Galatt * Chosoku Spinner * Cho Supercar Gattiger * Chou Dendo Robo Tetsujin-go 28 FX * Chou Hatsumei Boy Kanipan * Chou Henshin Cos-Prayers: The Cosmopolitan Prayers * Chouja Reideen * Choujuu Kishin Dancougar * Choujuushin Gravion * Choujuushin Gravion Zwei * Chou Kuse ni Narisou * Chou Majin Eiyuuden Wataru * Chouon Senshi Borgman * Chou Robot Seimei Tai Transformer Micron Densetsu * Chou Seimei Tai Transformers Beast Wars Neo * Chou Tokkyu Hikarian * Chrno Crusade * Chuck, der schlaue Biber * Chuka Ichiban * Ciao Sabrina * Cinderella Boy * Cinderella Monogatari * I cinque samurai * City Hunter * City Hunter 2 * City Hunter 3 * City Hunter '91 * CLAMP Gakuen Tanteidan * CLAMP Detectives * Clamp School * Una classe di monelli per Jo * Clay Anime Taiko no Tatsujin (2005) * Clay Anime Taiko no Tatsujin (2006) * Cluster Edge * Cobra * Coccinella * Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch * Le Collège des Ninjas * Le Collège Fou Fou Fou * Colorful * Combatter * Combattler V * Comet-san * Comic Party * Comic Party Revolution * Conan the Future Boy * Cooking Papa * La coppa dei dragoni * Corrector Yui (1999) * Corrector Yui (2000) * Cosmic Baton Girl Comet-san * Cosmowarrior Zero * Cowboy Bebop * Coyote Ragtime Show * Crayon Shin-chan * Creamy Mami * Creamy, merveilleuse Creamy * Croket! * Cromartie High School * Crush Gear Nitro * Cubitus * Cubitus, der Wuschelhund * Il cucciolo * Cuore * Cupido pizzica cuori * Curiosando nei cortili del cuore * Curry no Kuni no Kobal * Cutey Honey * Cutey Honey F * Cybernella * Cybersix * Cyber Team in Akihabara * Cyborg 009 (1968) * Cyborg 009 (1979) * Cyborg 009 The Cyborg Soldier (2001) * Cyborg Kuro-chan * Cybot Robotchi * Cynthia ou le rythme de la vie D * D4 Princess * Da! Da! Da! * Daddy-Long-Legs * Dagon * Dai Apolon * Daiapolon * The Daichis * Dai-Guard: Terrestrial Defense Corp. * Daikengo * Daikengo, il dio demone cosmico * Daikyu Maryû Gaiking * Daimos * Daisougen no Chiisana Tenshi Bush Baby * Daisuki! Bubu-Chacha * Daisuki! Hello Kitty * Daitarn 3 * Daltanious * Damekko Doubutsu * Dame Oyaji * Dancougar, les cadets de l'espace * Dancougar: Super Bestial Machine God * Dandoh!! * Dan et Dany * Dangard Ace * Dans les Alpes avec Annette * Dartacan y los tres mosqueperros * D'Artagnan und die drei Musketiere * Das Dschungelbuch * Dashu Kappei * Dash! Yonkuro * D.C. ~Da Capo~ * D.C.s.s. ~Da Capo second season~ * Dear Boys * DearS * Death Note * Deltora Quest * Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z * Demon Lord Dante * Denkou Chou Tokkyu Hikarian * Dennou Boukenki Webdiver * Densetsu Kyojin Ideon * Densetsu no Yuusha Da Garn * Der kleine Bibelfuchs * Detective Conan * Detektiv Conan * The Devil Lady * Devilman * Devilman Lady * D.Gray-man * D.I.C.E. * Die drei kleinen Geister * Die Kinder vom Berghof * Die kleinen Superstars * Die kleinen Zwurze * Die Dschungelpatrouille * Die verrückte Welt von Tic und Tac * Di Gi Charat (1999) * Di Gi Charat (2002) * Di Gi Charat (2003) * Di Gi Charat Nyo * DigiGirl Pop: Strawberry and Pop Mix Flavor * Digimon Adventures (1999) * Digimon Adventures 02 (2000) * Digimon: Digital Monsters (1999) * Digimon: Digital Monsters (2000) * Digimon: Digital Monsters (2001) * Digimon: Digital Monsters (2002) * Digimon Frontier (2002) * Digimon Savers (2006) * Digimon Tamers (2001) * Digital Tokoro-san * Dinobreaker * Dinosaur Planet * Dinozaurs: The Series * Dirty Pair * Divergence EVE * DNA² * D・N・A² ~Dokokade Nakushita Aitsuno Aitsu~ * D N Angel * Dobutsumura Monogatari * Doctor Chitsubuyama * Doctor Slump (1981) * Doctor Slump (1997) * Dodge Danpei * Doga Tairiku (2002) * Doga Tairiku (2003) * A Dog of Flanders * A Dog of Flanders, My Patorosshu * Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds * Dokaben * Dokachin * Doki Doki Densetsu Mahoujin Guru Guru * Doki Doki School Hours * Dokkiri Doctor * Dokonjo Gaeru * Dolce Candy * Dolceluna * Dolce luna * Dolphin Oji * Domel * Don Chuck castoro * Don Chuck Monogatari * Don Chisciotte * Dondon Domeru to Ron * Don Dracula * Donkikko * Don Quixote * Don't Leave Me Alone Daisy * Doraemon (1973) * Doraemon (1979) * Doraemon, el gato cósmico * Doremi early episodes * Doremi later episodes * Dorimogu Daa!! * Dororo * Dororo to Hyakkimaru * Dororon Enma-kun * Dororonpa! * Dotakon * Doteraman * Dotto Koni-chan * Dougram * Dragonar * Dragon Ball * Dragonball GT * Dragon Ball GT * Dragon Ball Z * Dragon Drive * Dragon League * Dragon Quest (1989) * Dragon Quest (1991) * Dragon Quest (Italian) * Dragon Quest Dai no Bouken * Dragon Warrior * Die drei kleinen Geister * Dr. Rin ni Kiitemite! * Dr. Slump Arale-chan (1981) * Dr. Slump (1997) * Das Dschungelbuch * Die Dschungelpatrouille * DT Eightron * Dual! Parallel Lun-Lun Monogatari * Duel Masters * Duel Masters Charge * Duel Masters Flash * Duel Masters: Mistrzowie kaijudo * Dulce luna * Dunbine E * Eagle Riders (early episodes) * Eagle Riders (later episodes) * Eagle Sam * Eat-Man * Eat-Man '98 * L'école des champions * Edokko Boy: Gatten Taro * Edens Bowy * Ehrgeiz * Eight Man * Eikoku Koi Monogatari Emma * Eine fröhliche Familie * Ein fall für Super Pig * Ein Super Trio (early episodes) * Ein Super Trio (later episodes) * Eisei Anime Gekijou * El campeón * El Capitain Futuro * El Capitan Centella * El Cid * Elemental Gelade * Elfen Lied * Elf wo Karumono Tachi * Elf wo Karumono Tachi II * El Gladiator * El-Hazard, the Wanderers (1995) * El-Hazard, the Alternative World (1998) * Embrasse-moi Lucille * Emi magique * L'Empire des Cinq * Enban Oujo Valkyrie * Enban Oujo Valkyrie: Jyuuni Tsuki no Yasoukyoku * Les Enfants du capitaine Trapp * Les Enfants du Mundial * Entaku Kishi no Monogatari: Moero Arthur * Erementar Gerad * Ergo Proxy * Eriko * Escaflowne * Escuadrón Arco Iris * E's Otherwise * ESPer Mami * Esteban * Es war einmal * E' un po' magia per Terry e Maggie * Evangelion * Evelyn e la magia di un sogno d'amore * Evviva Palm Town * Excel Saga * Exkaiser * Eyeshield 21 F * Fables of the Green Forest * Fables de la Foret Verte * Fabre Sensei wa Meitantei * Fantaman * Fantasmagórico * Fantastic Children * I fantastici viaggi di Fiorellino * Il fantastico mondo di Paul * Fantasy Adventure: Nagagutsu wo Haita Neko no Boken * Fantazoo * Fantomas * Fate/Stay Night * Il fichissimo del baseball * La Fiebre del Fútbol * Fight Da Pyuta * Fighting Beauty Wulong * Fighting Foodons: Prepare for Battle! * Figure 17 Tsubasa & Hikaru * Filiputki * Final Approach * Final Fantasy Unlimited * La Fiebre del Fútbol * Fiocchi di cotone per Jeanie * Fior di favole, leggende giapponesi * Firebird * FireStorm * Fist of the North Star (1984) * Fist of the North Star 2 (1987) * Il fiuto di Sherlock Holmes * Flame of Recca * Flanders no Inu * Flanders no Inu, Boku no Patrasche * Flint Hammerhead * Flint the Time Detective * Flo, la piccola Robinson * Flying Dragon, il drago volante * The Flying House * Force Five: ** Dangard Ace ** Gaiking ** Grandizer ** Spaceketeers ** Starvengers * Formula 1 * Fortune Dogs * Fortune Quest L * Forza! Hidemaru * Forza, Sugar * Frau Pfeffertopf * The Frogman Show * Fruits Basket * Fuku-chan * Fullmetal Alchemist * Full Metal Panic! * Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu * Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid * Full Moon o Sagashite * Funny Pets * Funny Pets Season * Fusen no Dorataro * Fushigi Hoshi no Futago Hime * Fushigi Hoshi no Futago Hime Gyu! * Fushigi Mahou Fan Fan Pharmacy * Fushigi na Koala Blinky * Fushigi na Melmo * Fushigi no Kuni no Alice * Fushigi no Umi no Nadia * Fushigi Yuugi * Futago no Monchichi * Futakoi * Futakoi Alternative * Futari Daka * Futari no Lotte * Futari wa Pretty Cure (2004) * Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart (2005) * Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star (2006) * Futatsu no Spica * Fuujin Monogatari * Fuusen Shoujo Temple-chan * F-Zero: Falcon Densetsu * F-Zero GP Legend G * Gackeen, il robot magnetico * Gadguard * Gag Cro Studio * Gaiking (1976) * Gaiking Il Robot Guerriero * Gaiking Legend of Daiku-maryu (2005) * Gaki Deka * Gakkou no Kaidan * Gakkyu-oh Yamazaki * Gakko no Kowai Uwasa Hanako san ga Kita!! (Summer 1994) * Gakko no Kowai Uwasa Hanako san ga Kita!! (Spring 1995) * Gakko no Kowai Uwasa Hanako san ga Kita!! (Summer 1995) * Gakko no Kowai Uwasa Hanako san ga Kita!! (December 1995) * Gakuen Alice * Gakuen Heaven * Gakuen Senki Muryo * Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! * Galactic Patrol Lensman * Galatt * Galaxy Angel (2001) * Galaxy Angel (2002 (Winter)) * Galaxy Angel (2002 (Fall)) * Galaxy Angel (2004 (Summer)) * Galaxy Angel II Galaxy Angel Rune (2006) * Galaxy Angel A (2002 (Fall)) * Galaxy Angel AA (2002 (Fall)) * Galaxy Angel X (2004 (Summer)) * Galaxy Angel Z (2002 (Winter)) * Galaxy Express 999 * The Galaxy Railways * Galient * Gallery Fake * Gamba Bouken Tachi * Game Center Arashi * Ganba no Bouken * Ganbare! Genki * Ganbare Goemon * Ganbare! Gonbe * Ganbare! Kickers * Ganbare! Marine Kid * Ganbarist! Shun * Gandalla * Gankutsuou * Ganso Tensai Bakabon * Gan to Gon * Gantz * Gantz ~the first stage~ * Gantz ~The Second Stage~ * Garakuta-dori no Stain * Un Garçon Formidable * Gasaraki * Gasshin Sentai Mechander Robo * Gatapishi * Gatchaman * Gatchaman II * Gatchaman F * Gate Keepers * Gattiger * Gazula ... The Amicable Monster (1967) * Gazula ... The Amicable Monster (1987) * GEAR Senshi Dendoh * Gegege no Kitarou (1968) * Gegege no Kitarou (1971) * Gegege no Kitarou (1985) * Gegege no Kitarou (1996) * Gegege no Kitarou (2007) * Gegege no Kitarou Jigoku Hen (1985) * Die geheimnisvollen Städte des Goldes * Gekisou Rubenkaiser * Gekito! Crush Gear Turbo * Gekko Kamen * Las Gemelas de St. Claire * Gene Diver * General Daimos * Gene Shaft * Generator Gawl * Genesis Climber Mospeada * Genji Tsuushin Agedama * Genki * Genki Bakuhatsu Ganbarugar * Genma Taisen--Shinwa Zenya no Shou * Genma Wars * Genshiken * Genshi Shonen Ryu * Gensou Maden Saiyuki * Georgie * Geragera Boes Monogatari * Gesucht entdeckt erfunden * GetBackers Dakkanya * Get Backers * Get Ride! Amdriver * Getsumen Toheiki Mina * Getta Robo (1974) * Getta Robo G (1975) * Getta Robo Go (1991) * Getter Robo (1974) * Getter Robo G (1975) * Getter Robo Go (1991) * Golden Boy * G Force * G-Gundam * Ghost Hunt * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex * Ghost Stories * Ghost Sweeper GS Mikami H * H2 * Hachimitsu to Clover (2005) * Hachimitsu to Clover II (2006) * Hacou l'abeille * Hagane no Renkinjutsushi Fullmetal Alchemist * Haha wo Tazunete Sanzen Ri * Hai Akko Desu * Haibane Renmei * Haikara-san go Tooru * Hai! Step Jun * Haja Kyosei G Dangaioh * Hajime Ningen Giatrus * Hajime Ningen Gon * Hajime no Ippo * Hakaima Sadamitsu * Hakugei Densetsu * Hakushon Daimaoh * Hallelujah II BOY * Hamlyn no Violin-Hiki * Hamtaro * Hanada Shonen-shi * Hana no Kakaricho * Hana no Ko LunLun * Hana no Mahou Tsukai Mary Bell * Hana no Pyun Pyun Maru * Hanasaka Tenshi TenTen-kun * Hanaukyo Maid-tai * Hanaukyo Maid-tai La Verite * Hana Yori Dango * Hanbun no Tsuki ga Noboru Sora * Hand Maid May * Hanitarou Desu * Hanni und Nanni * Hanoka * Hans Christian Andersen Stories * Haou Daikei Ryu Knight * Happiness! * Happy Lesson * Happy Lesson Advance * Happy Seven ~The TV Manga~ * Haré+Guu * Hare Tokidoki Buta * Hariken Polymer * Harimogu Harry (1996) * Harimogu Harry (1997) * Harisu no Kaze * Haruba-Ke no Sanninme * Harukanaru Toki no Nakade: Hachiyosho * Hataraki Man * Hatsumei Boy Kanipan (1998) * Hatsumei Boy Kanipan (1999) * Haunted Junction * Hayate no Gotoku * Hazedon * Heart Cocktail * Heatguy-J * Heidi * Heidi, Girl in the Alps * Heidi, la bambina delle Alpi * Heidi, la Niña de los Alpes * Heisei Inu Mongatari Bow * Heisei Tensai Bakabon (1990) * Hela Supergirl * Heli-Tako Pu-chan * Hella Superdziewczyna * Hello Kitty (1993) * Hello Kitty (1994) * Hello! Lady Lynn * Hello! Sandybelle * Hello! Sandybell * Hellsing * Henbe * Henry und der rosarote Drache * Heppoko Jikken Anime Excel Saga * Hero Hero-kun * Heroic Age * Hey! Bumboo * Hiatari Ryoko! * Hidamari no Ki * Hidamari Sketch * High School! Kimengumi * High School Mystery: Gakuen Nanafushigi K * Kochikame M * Maison Ikkoku * Mermaid Saga N * Neon Genesis Evangelion * Naruto * Negima! O *One Piece *Outlaw Star R *Ranma 1/2 S *Sailor Moon (1992) *Shin Chan (1992) *Slam Dunk Anime * ca:Llista d'animes de:Liste der Anime-Titel en:List of anime es:Lista de anime it:Lista di anime ja:アニメ作品一覧 ko:애니메이션과 만화의 목록 ru:Список манги zh:日本动画列表